gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rjcripe
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Game of Thrones Wiki page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Werthead (Talk) 03:02, April 24, 2012 Admittedly the Mormont page needs to be rewritten; the men just copy-pasted my episode summary's relevant section into the Mormont page; but it was better than nothing and a good stop-gap measure for the time being. I don't blame anyone.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:25, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Prose When you add original text to articles be sure to avoid using literary prose. Your lengthy update to the Jeor Mormont page for the events of season 3 episode 4 was far from encyclopedic. Don't use ellipses between paragraphs, keep text concise and avoid unnecessary words, avoid overly dramatic descriptions, link to information rather than overly describe things that are already in place elsewhere (ie: just say "as he broke guest right" rather than "as a guest killing a host who has formally accepted him into his home breaks all the laws of gods and men"), etc etc. Remember that you are reporting information, not telling stories. rjcripe (talk) 02:15, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :Greater Good copy-pasted the section of my episode-summary relevant to Mormont into the Jeor Mormont page; this is often done as a stop-gap measure when we have a lot of editing to do in the middle of a ten episode season's run. I fully support his actions. This wasn't a "serious", "permanent" summary added to Mormont's page, it was meant to get the ball rolling. :...you would know this if you'd been editing here earlier. You'd have known this if you hadn't started editing TODAY on this wiki. http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Rjcripe :You have made NO contributions to this wiki, other than to harass Greater Good, one of our regulars. Not even one edit. :Yet you have the audacity to write an arrogant lecture berating Greater Good on the finer points of prose writing? Which 1 - you'd know he was copy-pasting an episode summary as a stop-gap measure if you ever edited here, 2 - is kind of ridiculous when one considers that you've never written a damn thing on this wiki before. :In short, Rjcripe, I can't stand for this. In all seriousness and honesty, please explain why I shouldn't ban you from this wiki for harassing regular editors like Greater Good? This isn't a rhetorical question. Can you give me any reason or justification for not banning you?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 05:03, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Guest right "(ie: just say "as he broke guest right" rather than "as a guest killing a host who has formally accepted him into his home breaks all the laws of gods and men"), etc etc. Remember that you are reporting information, not telling stories." Greater Good copy-pasted what I wrote. You would understand this if you had ever contributed to this wiki: This is a wiki devoted to the TV show, not the books. As such, we often need to cater to casual fans. Thus, I actively and *often* will spent an extra sentence or so to explain out a plot point which isn't immediately obvious. For example, it would strain the reader to just say "the Brobdingnagians and Lilliputians hate each other" and just link the names; it would be better to explain "the Brobdingnagians and Lilliputians hate each other, because one is giant and the other is small, and they fought in a war twenty years ago..." Particularly, I explained what guest right is, within the paragraph, because it hasn't been brought up on the show before and thus needed explaining.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 13:27, April 24, 2013 (UTC)